¿COMO ES QUE EL AMOR MUERE?
by ampis
Summary: tu olvido me duele, hoy comprendi que nunca me amaras Inuyasha... subido a rating m cap 3 y ultimo capitulo, lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Cómo es que el amor muere?**

Siempre que un amor nace, tiene que afrontar mil caminos para salir a flote, pero eso solo se logra cuando dos corazones forman un mismo latir. Que mas quisiera yo que hubiera sido mi caso, es triste amar sin tener esperanza, levantarse cada mañana y saber que tus sueños fueron simplemente esos…sueños que al amanecer se convirtieron en mi tortura, porque ya no estabas ahí acunando mi corazón con palabras dulces.

Mi vida se convirtió en rutina cuando comprendí que tú nunca serias para mi inuyasha, siempre fuiste y serás de ella, y mi paciencia se desvanece junto con mi esperanza de que en tu corazón hubiera ese rinconcito, que palpitara cada vez que me vieras, pero comprendí que no se puede forzar al amor.

Mi madre me llama como cada mañana para asistir a la escuela, pero me hago la enferma para no afrontar la dura realidad, me torturas con tu indiferencia, a pesar de que me siento al lado tuyo en el salo de clases, para ti soy un punto ausente, que solo notas cuando te obstruyo el paso.

Escucho los paso de mi madre subiendo la escalera, me aferro a las sabana como ultimo refugio, se que esta vez no servirá mi excusa, ella me conoce y sabe mi sufrimiento.

.-kagome no puedes seguir así, es hora de ir a la escuela.-me dice, se que tiene razón, pero soy débil… ¿es malo ser débil? No lo se, ni lo comprendo, pero por alguna razón, ser así solo acrecentará mi tormento.

Me levanto con desgana, mis pies son dos sonámbulos que caminan por su cuenta, actúan por inercia lo mismo que mi cuerpo, parezco un alma en pena, si… estoy segura que esto se llama dolor, cuando te estrujan el corazón sin compasión… un paso hasta la muerte, faltan muy poco para el final.

Es irónico pero cuando quieres detener el tiempo, es cuando este acelera sus manijas. Mi mamá me mira mientras termino con lentitud mi desayuno, soy yo que hasta la comida me sabe insípido. Me levanto y cojo mi mochila amarilla, aliso mi falda verde, y camino hasta la puerta.

Ahí te veo, esperándome como siempre, si… eres mi mejor amigo y por eso no puedo evitar que una sombra de tristeza cruce por mi corazón, se que no puedo ser egoísta y confesarte mis sentimientos, la amas y yo seguiré siendo tu mejor amiga.

.-ya te sientes mejor kagome.-me pregunta inuyasha cuando caminamos juntos hacia la escuela.

.-si.-asiento con la cabeza mientras ladeo mi rostro hacia otro lado, no quiero mirarte a los ojos, no podría, se que miento, y odio mentirte.

.-me alegro, así podremos ir a la feria todos juntos, ya invite a kikio.-me dices con una gran sonrisa, yo simplemente me quedo muda, mis palabras no salen… iras acompañado de ella, mi rival anónima, aquella que logro en pocos meses, lo que yo en años no conseguí, que tu me amaras inuyasha… soy cobarde y lo acepto nunca te lo pude decir.

.- ¡no dirás nada! -me dices al voltear tu mirada y concentrarte en mis ojos.

.- ¿los demás vendrán? -pregunte insegura, pero tenia que saber, no soportaría otra noche con ellos dos, demostrándose su amor, si… eh contemplado en primera fila como se desborona mi sueño.

Inuyasha arquea una ceja y se acerca más a mí, me pongo tiesa y mi corazón se acelera.

.-si vendrá Sango con el pervertido ese.-te escucho mientras camino, suspiro con alivio, mi carga será mas liviana, tus palabras se escuchan un poco lejos, volteo para ver la razón, y ahí todo se vuelve gris, estabas abrazando a kikio y como siempre la besabas en los labios como tanto anhelo que hagas conmigo. Al parecer vuelvo a desaparecer para ti, como cada vez que _ella_ esta contigo, me convierto en otra pared que solo adorna el paso.

Ese día se lo dedicaste a ella, igual que todos los anteriores, mientras yo me consumo en mi propio sufrimiento. Nuestros amigos me miran con lastima, ellos conocen lo que siento por ti. No se cuanto durara mas este amor, pero tengo claro que espero día a día que su llamas se extinga y muera. Se que el amor a veces te lastima, pero yo ya no quiero cargar con ese tormento.

El día de la feria estabas mas alegre de lo normar y para mi pesar los rumores corren rápido, supe que le compraste un anillo con la promesa se casarse apenas terminen el bachillerato, el cual para aumentar mi calvario, solo falta un par de meses.

Mientras tu sonríes y la abrazas por que ella tiene miedo de la alturas, yo sigo aquí contemplado en un pequeño banco como aquella ruleta me devuelve un poco de cordura. Tú no lo sabes, pera ya tome una decisión. Siento como otra mano toma de la mía, y hay lo veo a la única persona que me a entendido todos estos meses, el cual me cuida de mi misma.

.-kagome te prometo que voy a logra que te enamores de mi.-me dice, yo le sonrío y miro sus orbes, se que eh sincero, y ya por el simple echo de quererme acepto.

.-lo se kouga, yo también.-le contesto y veo como sus ojos se iluminan. Lo admiro por el simple hecho de ser capas de declararme su amor sabiendo que mis latidos corresponden a Inuyasha. Pero hasta hoy sucederá así, aunque me cueste lograre borrarte de mis sentimientos Inuyasha, porque desde ahora le debo a kouga mi cariño. Si… el ya es mi novio, nadie lo sabe, solo nosotros dos.

Kouga me besa y yo siento muchas cosas, es mi primer beso y no es contigo. Me esfuerzo para que mis labios le correspondan, no quiero lastimarlo. Me acaricia el rostro después que los labios son separado, yo sonrío y me refugio en su hombro.

.- ¿que esta pasando aquí? -pregunta una voz tan conocida para mi, hay esta otra vez ese latido con sobresalto en mi corazón, pero ya hace un minuto las cosas cambiaron, kouga me abraza con mas fuerza, como si intuyera que necesito de sus fuerza por que las mías no son suficiente.

.-kouga… kouga y yo somos novios.-te digo abajando la mirada, por lo que no veo el asombro en tu mirada, mezclado con algo mas.

.-como puedes ser novia, de unos de mis enemigos.-me gritas, pero no contesto, como hacerlo si se que tienes razón, pero el único que me ofreció sus brazos para llorar fue tu enemigo, el que estaba hay para escuchar y secar mis lagrimas, siempre fue el hombre que hoy le dije si, a pesar que conoce mis sentimientos por ti.

.-yo, lo quiero.- le explique, no amo a kouga, pero se empieza queriendo y tengo la esperanza que muy pronto sea amor.

Es tristeza lo que distingo en tu, no tuve tiempo a notarlo, pues kikio te abraza desde atrás y tu te olvidas de que hablabas conmigo, kouga me obliga a pararme y caminar hasta donde esta Sango y Miroku, yo me aferro a él, como lo are cada vez que me sienta débil, hoy estoy decidida a olvidarte inuyasha…. Hoy quiero olvidar mi amor por ti.

--

**N/A**: no se, maldita sea me gusto escribir en primera persona, y que mejor que kagome para narrar sus sentimientos, esto ni siquiera fue un lazus de imaginación e inspiración, nació de mis oscuros pensamiento (no puedo creer que allá dejado a inuyasha con kikio muaaa, pero quería hacerlo de esta forma, tal vez este un poco melancólica)

Este es mi primer trabajo narrado en primera persona, talvez lo continué como un fic, pero eso ya e cuestión de ustedes, si le gusta y quieren un final diferente aunque yo me conformo con dejarlo así. Se que muchas me odiaran.

**Besos ampis**


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Cómo es que el amor muere?**

El atardecer se acerca, pero todo ha cambiado, lo poco que tenia de ti lo perdí. Me tachaste de traicionera y mentirosa. Todos murmuran en la escuela, por tu mirada cortante, pensé que lo aguantaría, pero es irónico, me duele más tu indiferencia y aquella mirada cortante que verte con ella.

¿Tanto te amo? Hasta yo estoy sorprendida. Kouga me sonríe y hace señas desde el otro extremo del salón, sentí tu mirada como mil alfileres, ya estoy cargando con centenares de ellos, un poco más no importara. El dolor no puede incrementarse en mí, pero mi cuerpo es obstinado y sigue adelante.

Hoy hace un mes que kouga es mi novio, soy malvada porque descubrí que es mentira que un clavo saca a otro clavo, estoy levantándole esperanzas vanas y me pesa en la conciencia. Pero hago un esfuerzo, no pierdo nada con intentarlo, después de todo no tengo nada.

El profesor termina la clase al sonar el timbre, todos salen, yo recojo mis cuadernos, no me doy cuenta que no estoy sola, te quedas allí sentado observándome, yo volteo y lo noto.

Me pongo nerviosa, algo a cambiado en ti, ¿Qué es? No lo se, el silencio impera, me apresuro a ordenar mi mochila, tengo una cita con kouga y necesito sentirme amada, aunque no ame a kouga me gusta como me trata.

Te levantas de tu silla y yo inhalo con alivio, pero este desaparece, cuando avanzas hacia mi, es inevitable sentirme ansiosa y nerviosa.

.- ¿Por qué? -me preguntas, yo proceso tus palabras y no te entiendo.

.- llego tarde kouga me espera.- te explico, quiero huir de tus dorados ojos, trato de escabullirme, pero tus mano me detienen y hace que te mire directamente.

.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que amabas a kouga? -esas palabras salieron de tus labios y me sentí triste, ¿tan poco me conoces? Que no sabes leer en mí, eres mi amigo desde la infancia, o es que soy tan buena actriz que disfrazo mis sentimientos, desecho lo último, pues todo saben mi amor por ti.

.-eso cambia en algo las cosas.-repuse, anda ¡contesta! Quiero saber, tú me abrazas como si temieras perderme.

.-si.- tus palabras salieron en un murmullo, yo creí no escucharte, siempre eres así, un día me dices algo y después te retratas.

.- ¿en que? -pregunte.

Eran lagrimas lo que recorrían por tus mejillas, nunca te había visto llorar, no se que hacer ¿un corazón herido puede curar uno sano? No entiendo.

.-eh sido un ciego.- mi corazón se detiene, me remeneo con fuerza, quiero escapar de tus brazos, quiero escapar del mundo, no quiero falsas esperanzas, pero tu me aferras a tu cuerpo.

.- ¿tanto te lastime? -sigues, y yo sigo en mi afán de escapar, soy una cobarde, pero escucho tu voz quebrada y un nudo se hace en mi garganta.

.-quiero irme, déjame ir por favor.- susurre débil.

.-no hasta que me mires y digas si amas a kouga.-sentenciaste, la sutileza de tus palabras me dieron escalofrió, siempre logras que te cuente todo, ¿Por qué me torturas? Si todo quedara igual al final, tú iras con kikio y yo te perderé como amigo, solo eso me queda.

.- ¿lo amas? -repites alzándome la barbilla, mientras me doy cuenta que sigues llorando.

.-no.-dije al fin, al cerrar mis orbes marrones, incapaz de mirarte, soy patética pero te sigo amando.

Me puedo volver ciega, inventar un mundo en que no existas, pero no valdría de nada, por el simple hecho de amarte, me recuerda que existes y eso me perseguirá a donde quiera que vaya.

.-entonces es cierto.- te escucho decir, un suave contacto siento en mis labios, mis pies se debilitan, me estas besando, yo respondo, lo soñé tanto, pero nada se compara con la realidad. Kouga me ah besado antes pero el amor vuelve mas dulce el contacto.

Me aferro a ti y abro mi boca, para que nuestras lenguas se encuentren, tus manos aprisionan mi pequeña cintura. Delicado y posesivo así te siento, una faceta que nunca había conocido. El aire se acaba, pero moriría por seguir así contigo, pero al parecer eres más sensato que yo, pues te separas.

Que decir ahora, sigo siendo un lió. Hago lo que mejor se me da llorar, no es justo que juegues conmigo, por que me torturas así.

.-no quiero que sufras mas, debiste habérmelo dicho.- me dices al acariciarme los cabellos y secar mis lagrimas.

.-no pude.-dije gimoteando por la congoja.

.-ahora no importa.-me levantas el rostro nuevamente.- por que yo también te amo.- salen las palabras de tu boca, si es un sueño pido nunca despertar, me quede en shock, pero tus labios me devuelven a la realidad.

.- ¿que va pasar ahora? - pregunte siendo consiente que kouga y kikio están en el medio de nosotros dos.

Tu intuyes mis miedos y susurras tranquila, también soy egoísta por que me siento muy bien en tus brazos.

.-solo ámame kagome, como yo lo haré contigo.-me dice y pides al acostarme en el escritorio y recostándote sobre mi, mientras vuelves y me besa, te amo tanto inuyasha.

--

**N/A**: si es verdad, tiene mucha razón, no puedo dejar a mi lindo inuyasha con kikio, buena o mala, no la soporto.

Se me sale lo romántica con este fic, pero los que ya conocen mi forma de escribir se darán cuenta que soy extremista, si es poco es poco y si es mucho lo hago en grande jejjeeje. Me siento muy bien por que le allá gustado y como me lo pidieron aquí esta el tal vez ultimo capitulo, quizás haga un tercer y ultima parte, pero como un lemon, pero como dije antes ustedes son lo que deciden.

**NOTA:** te complací -nere- te cambie el final, así que los tomatazos que seguro me enviarías, guárdalos jejeje.

**AVISO**: la continuación de **SE MUERE EL AMOR** y **ACUERDOS DE BODAS**, serán para el lunes las dos, así que celebren, que hay fiesta.

Cuídense y muchos besos **ampis**.


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Cómo es que el amor muere?**

Es raro levantarse y descubrir que amas a alguien que siempre estuvo a tu lado, sentir como te cortan la respiración, con su sola presencia y mas duro es aun cuando ya esa persona esta con otro, así lo descubrí yo cuando vi a kagome con kouga besándose en la feria, fue como un puñetazo en pleno estomago, de esos que te dejan sin aire, desde ese día mí corazón comenzó a latir de forma diferente y me negaba a creerlo, pues yo tenia a kikio, pero no se si para mala o buena suerte cada caricia que ella me daba, veía a kagome.

Ese mes fue un infierno, y el responsable era kouga junto con una preciosa amiga mía de ojos marrones, que decir, me correrían los celos, y culpaba al muy maldito por alejarla de mí, se que soy impulsivo y testarudo, pero no podía aceptar que mi mejor amiga fuera novia de mi peor enemigo. Me contuve muchas veces de partirle la cara a ese invecil, pero doy gracias a la testosterona, lo tuve frente a mí, lo golpee, el me golpeo, al parecer sentía rabia por mi, allí fue que me di cuanta que algo no cuadraba, y lo descubrí con solo mirarlo, temía perderla, pero lo peor es que no pude gozar de aquello, pues yo la estaba perdiendo y eso me dolía.

Como perder a mi niña, esa que me consuela con sus sonrisas, que me abraza y me hace sentir protegido. Lo se fui un estupido al no darme cuenta antes, que puedo decir en mi defensa, que nuestros corazones son traicioneros y el mió lo era por no decirme a tiempo que la amaba… ¿la amaba? Si, lo supe un día que me levanté y mi corazón latió con fuerza al recordarla, solo basta un segundo para enamorarse, ese segundo en el que cambiamos de sentimientos.

Pase un mes en la penumbra de mi habitación, observándola en silencio por mi telescopio, era hermosa, mi kagome era todo lo que un hombre podía desear. ¿Que hacer para que se enamore de mí?... lo se me estaba volviendo loco, pero ya no podía soporta verla con él. Dicen que los amigo son por algo y que mejor que Sango para ello. Me encontraba sin ánimos de nada, la estaba perdiendo, al parecer no era el único que sentía lo mismo, gracias a Sango supe la verdad, mi corazón se acelero y reí como nunca… ella me amaba, siempre lo hizo y yo fui un tonto que no supe verlo.

.- ¿en que piensas? – esa suave voz me saco de mis recuerdos, la mire fijo, ella apagaba el televisor y me sonría como siempre, así era mi kagome.

.-que si tu mama me encuentra aquí me mata.-le dije al saber que me había colado por la ventana de la habitación de kagome.

Ella soltó esa risita traviesa que me encantaba, tal vez me decía que era un incorregible y estaba en lo correcto, pero no podía estar dos segundos lejos de ella.

.-tonto, ella esta con sus amigas de las cartas, llegara tarde, hoy es noche de juegos, estoy sola con el abuelo, que ya debe estar durmiendo.- me dijo al caminar hacia mi y acostarse a mi lado en aquella pequeña cama.

.- ¿¡entonces estamos solos!?- no pude evitar que mi voz sonara ronca, pero ya teníamos nueve meses juntos y mi cuerpo me pedía que la hiciera mía. Pero mi niña es muy inocente, pero la quiero tal y como es.

.- ¿que quieres hacer? -me pregunta dudosa, lo noto en su voz, hace días que algo en ella a cambiado, sus ojos brillan mas de lo común, y siempre esta con las mejillas sonrojadas.

.-quedarme a dormir contigo.-dije sin pensar, pero al parecer mi cuerpo tiene el control de mis actos.

.- ¿qu…que dijiste?- me preguntó azorada, mientras se despegaba de mi cuerpo y me miraba fijamente.

No di tiempo a mas preguntas, su boca me llamaba, y también ese pegado conjuntito de dormir con ositos, quien diría que algo así, se viera tan endiabladamente sexy en esta niña, aunque pensándolo bien no era tan niña dentro de poco cumplía los dieciocho, no pude seguir pensando, sus boca me tenia fascinado, ella me besaba como siempre, al principio con timidez que se iba perdiendo cuando yo hacia el beso mas osado introduciéndome con mi lengua y saboreando la suya. Mis manos aprisionaron su cintura, la recosté sobre mi, recibiendo gustoso, el frágil cuerpo de kagome, sintiendo como sus piel se pegaba a la mía.

.-Inuyasha…-escuche pero estaba mas ocupado acariciando la espalda suave de kagome, acariciando por debajo de aquella blusa los contornos de mujer que me fascinaban, mientras mí boca buscaba su cuello, succionando y besando toda piel que encontraba.

Fascinado era la palabra correcta, Para definir mi estado al ver como ella cedía sin reproche alguno, sabia que tenia miedo, y para que negarlo también yo, no quería lastimarla, o hacer algo que ella no quisiera.

.-kagome.-dije al cogerla de los brazos y hacer que me mirara, la pasión brotaba por sus ojos, y yo sabia que no tenia ese autocontrol, pues era yo el que siempre paraba cuando las caricia se hacían mas intimas.-no puedo seguir así, después no podré detenerme.-le explique al ver como ella en principio me miraba con tristeza.

.-pero yo no quiero que pares.-trague duro al escuchar aquello, ahí estaba la certeza de por que actuaba raro en los últimos días, ella me deseaba.

.- ¿estas segura? Después de eso no hay vuelta atrás.-repuse acariciándole los cabellos, mientras ella asentía con la cabeza y se sentaba en mis mulos, acercándose lentamente, mientras con sus manos acariciaba mis negros cabellos.

.-estoy muy segura, te amo inuyasha, quiero ser tuya.-me confeso cerca de mis oreja izquierda, activando una zona erógena.

.-entonces eres toda mía.- dije entrecortado por las sensaciones que despertaban sus manos en mi abdomen, era delicioso, sentir como ella exploraba mi cuerpo, era muy curiosa y todo lo nuevo la fascinaba. Deslizo su mano una y otra vez por mi abdomen, y yo estaba perdiendo el control. La volteé de un solo movimiento, entrelazando mis piernas y abriendo un poco las suyas. Tome posesión de sus labios enrojecidos por los anteriores besos, pero ya era un adicto a ello, tenían ese algo que me atraían, me encarcelaban y no me dejaban ir.

La escuche suspirar y gemir lentamente con la respiración agitada, baje lentamente por su cuello hasta su clavícula, hasta el comienzo de sus senos, sonreí con maldad, al besar sus pezones, que se veían duros a través de la blusita que utilizaba para dormir, seguí bajando hasta llegar al vientre, sentía como ella temblaba y me miraba atenta. Subí de nuevo y comencé a quitar la prenda, que para suerte mía no tenia sujetador.

.-sigue…- me dijo al subir sus brazos y ayudarme.

Sus cumbres eran suaves, acaricie uno escuchando como ella gemía mas fuerte y cerraba los ojos, me dedique a excitarla y besar cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Me quite la ropa ante su mirada atenta, veía subir el calor en sus mejillas, si es que se puede aumentar algo mas, la vi tragar duro al ver como quedaba completamente desnudo antes sus ojos, no pude evitar sonreír al ver como ella miraba con aquel gesto de inocencia y lo mejor es que lo era.

A fuera una ligera llovizna caía, el silencio era rompido por nuestros gemidos. Kagome me miro nerviosa cuando abrí sus muslo con mis manos y me ubicaba entre su cadera, ya desprovista de ropa.

.- ¿dolerá? -me pregunto insegura al aferrarse en mi espalda y retener el aire.

.-si, pero pasara.-le conteste mientras agarraba su manos derecha y la unía con la mía, por encima de su cabeza, con la otra agarraba su cadera y ella enrollaba su mano libre en mi cuello. La tranquilicé besándola, ella estaba humedad y lista para recibirme, comencé lento al ver como ella me miraba atenta, y cuando traspase aquella barrera apretó mi mano, yo me detuve, al ver las lagrimas en sus ojos, pero que puedo decir, no podía evitar aquello era natural en las mujeres.

.-te amo.- le dije un poco segado por la pasión, mi niña, abrió los ojos y me sonrió, mientras me besaba. Comencé a moverme lentamente gravando cada gesto de ella. Cuando ella se movió con su pelvis no pude evitar gemir del placer que me provocó aquello. Como traviesa al fin al parecer noto en mi lo que me provocaba, pues comenzó un ritmo loco, invitándome a ir más rápido. Acelere las embestidas, mientras sentía el fuerte palpitar de mi corazón, nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a sudar, hasta que la sentí revolverse a bajo mió, la volví a besar para darle un poco de mi aliento, hasta que no pude aguantar mas y el clímax me sacudió unas cuantas beses, me aferre a ella , respirando forzoso en su cuello.

.-te amo inuyasha.-me dijo después de que recupero el aliento, yo sonreí y la bese, mientras desasía aquella unión, ella gimió y se abrazo a mi, mientras yo me ocupaba de taparnos con la sabana que se habían caído al piso anteriormente.

.-si tu mama, se da cuenta de lo que hicimos, me mata.-murmure acariciándole un hombro.

.-tal vez, te quedaras a dormir, por favor.- me pidió al entrelazar nuestras piernas.

.-esta bien, kag te gustaría que nos mudáramos juntos en una pensión de la universidad.-le propuse, ella enseguida me dijo si, así era ella, dulce y comprensiva, mi gran amiga ahora amante, aquella que sacrificaba su amor por mi. Siempre mi mejor amiga y ahora mi kagome.

Fin, finito.

--

**N/A**: aquí el último capitulo de tres, no creo seguirlo como fic, razones, tengo dos fisc más que necesitan mi atención, y unos cuantos que están rondando mi cabeza, desde hace meses, por eso quiero acabar rápido con ellos, para poder hacer mis nuevos proyectos.

Como se darán cuenta, esto es un intento de lemon, lo hice narrado por inuyasha, creo que ya era turno de que él dijera lo que sentía.

**AVISO**: la continuación ACUERDOS DE BODA, será para el lunes, por que, sencillamente, por que ahora no tengo PC, y utilizo la de mi hermano y además que yo solo actualizo el día que escribo el capital a subir. Por eso hasta el lunes.

Muchas gracias por aceptar esta historia mini fic.

Besos **ampis**


End file.
